Between You & Me
by Mrs Byun
Summary: CHAPTER 4 UPDATE [HunBaek, HunHan, ChanLu, ChanBaek] Sehun seperti tertampar telak-telak ketika melihat Luhan berciuman dengan namja lain di depannya dan memutuskannya seenak jidat, hingga sampai tiba-tiba Baekhyun datang padanya dan dengan gampangnya membuat hati Sehun luluh. Bagaimana jika Luhan meminta Sehun kembali padanya? Siapa kah yang akan Sehun pilih?
1. Chapter 1

Title : Between You And Me.

Author : Mrs. Byun

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Park Chanyeol and others.

Pairing : HunBaek, HunHan, ChanLu, ChanBaek.

Genre : Romance, Hurt.

Rated : PG-15

Length : Chaptered.

WARNING : Typo (s), YAOI , BOYS LOVE. THE STORY IS MINE! SILENT READERS? PLEASE GO AWAY!

~BetweenYouAndMe~

.

.

_Dia suka hujan.._

_Aku suka bintang.._

_Mungkin ini alasannya kami tak dapat bersatu. Mungkin.._

_Karena di langit berbintang tidak akan turun hujan, dan di langit berhujan tak akan ada bintang.._

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 1**

.

.

.

Sehun POV

.

.

Aku adalah Oh Sehun, namja yang terkenal dingin dan cuek di sekolahku. Aku bahkan baru menginjak kelas 2 Senior high school.

Aku melihat rupaku di cermin yang terletak di kamarku. Seperti biasa, tampan, haha. Oh baiklah, aku terlalu narsis sepertinya.

"Tuan muda, nyonya bilang ia sudah mentrasfer sejumlah uang ke rekeningmu." Ucap Kim ahjussi, salah satu orang kepercayaanku.

Kim ahjussi yang selama ini selalu menemaniku di rumah besar ini. Meski rumah ini sungguh besar, tetapi penghuninya bahkan tidak lebih dari 10 orang. Hanya aku, Kim ahjussi, 4 orang maid, 2 orang satpam, dan yeah, terkadang eommaku akan pulang.

Ingat, TERKADANG!

Ia bahkan lebih memilih pekerjaan sialannya itu dari pada menemaniku di rumah yang jelas-jelas kesepian. Cih, dia pikir ia hanya bisa membahagiakanku dengan uang busuknya itu?

Appaku sudah meninggal 3 tahun yang lalu dan kehidupan kami berubah sejak appa meninggal. Eomma semakin gila bekerja dan sama sekali tidak menganggapku ada. Oh hell.

"Kim ahjussi, aku pergi."

"Anda mau kemana tuan muda?"

Aku menatapnya. Kim ahjussi sudah terlihat menua rupanya. Tentu saja, ia bahkan sudah bersama keluargaku jauh sebelum aku lahir.

"Berkencan dengan kekasihku, apa lagi?"

Kim ahjussi mengangguk lalu tersenyum maklum. "Hati-hati tuan muda."

"Tentu."

Aku berjalan menuju mobil sport ku yang berwarna biru, mobil favoritku dari 3 mobil yang berjejer di garasiku. Sombong sedikit bukannya tidak apa-apa? Sombong itu menyenangkan.

Sebelum bertemu dengan kekasih cantikku yang bernama Luhan, aku masuk ke toko perhiasan. Ia sangat suka kalung, jadi aku memberikannya setiap seminggu sekali padanya.

Luhan sangat cantik dan baik sekali, jadi jangan salahkan aku jika aku betul-betul terjerat akan pesonanya.

Aku menepikan mobil di dekat taman favorit kami dan mataku mencari-cari dimana keberadaan sosok malaikatku itu. Ah, omong-omong tadi ia berkata bahwa ia ingin berbicara sesuatu yang penting padaku. Kira-kira namja cantikku itu mau berbicara apa ya?

Aku berjalan sambil menggenggam kotak berbentuk hati dan berlapiskan beludru merah beserta beberapa permata.

Iris mataku mengedarkan pandangan pada seluruh lingkungan taman, tetapi tidak menangkap bayangan Luhan sama sekali.

3 menit..

5 menit..

Haih, dimana Luhan? Bukankah ia berkata jika ia sudah sampai? Dan kenapa ponselnya juga tidak aktif? Apa terjadi sesuatu dengannya? Apa jangan-jangan dia-

"Mmppfftt.. Eumhh."

DEG!

Mataku membelalak dan jantungku berdetak cepat, bahkan sekujur tubuhku merinding sempurna. Suara itu, suara yang ku kenal melebihi apapun!

Dengan cepat ku balikan tubuhku dan mataku hendak keluar ketika melihat pemandangan di depanku sekarang.

Kekasihku. Namja yang paling aku cintai di dunia ini. Kini sedang berciuman dengan panasnya dengan seorang namja jakung yang tidak ku ke tahui siapa namanya. Oh, dia tidak tahu sedang berurusan dengan siapa rupanya.

Sret..

BUGH!

Dengan kekuatan penuh ku tarik dirinya dan langsung menonjok keras rahangnya.

Aku bisa merasakan bahwa suhu tubuhku meningkat karena emosi dan aku melihat Luhan yang menatapku datar sementara aku melihatnya penuh amarah.

"Namja brengsek! Kau pikir siapa yang kau cumbu itu? Dia kekasihku biadab!" Teriakku sambil mencengkram kerah bajunya. Ia hanya sedikit lebih tinggi dari padaku.

Ia hanya menanggapi ucapanku dengan senyuman idotnya, membuaku hampir mematahkan leher namja itu.

"Lalu apa masalahnya untuk mu? Luhannie saja tidak menolak, betul kan baby?" Ucap namja itu yang membuatku semakin berang. Dan lagi, kenapa Luhan hanya diam dan tidak berusaha menjelaskan padaku? Ini selingkuh namanya!

Aku semakin mencengkram kerahnya kuat dan siap menendang perut namja ini.

"Sehun, stop!" Teriak Luhan lalu berdiri di tengah-tengahku dan si namja tidak tahu diri ini.

Aku memandangnya dengan penuh amarah. "Bisa kau jelaskan ini semua Luhan?"

Luhan menarik Chanyeol kesampingnya dan ku lihat Chanyeol menyeka darah di sudut bibirnya sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Mulai sekarang kita sudah tidak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi Sehun-ah, pergilah dari kehidupanku dan jangan pernah kembali lagi karena aku sudah tidak mencintaimu atau bahkan tidak pernah mencintaimu."

DEG!

Aku sukses terbelalak lebar. Apa ini Tuhan? Kenapa kau mengambil semua yang berharga dalam hidupku? Apa salahku.

Aku tertawa. "Haha, lelucon macam apa ini? Jangan bercanda Luhan, ini bahkan bukan April mob, kau tidak perlu membohongiku." Ucapku dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Sungguh aku sangat menginginkan jika Luhan mengatakan 'haha, mianhae Sehunnie, aku hanya belajar akting. Bagaimana aktingku? Bagus bukan?'

Tetapi yang ku dengar justru sangat berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang ku pikirkan.

"Mian, tapi aku sudah tidak kuat bersamamu. Kau itu cengeng, manja, menyusahkan, sombong, keras kepala, dan arghh terlalu banyak sifat burukmu yang aku tidak suka, dan semua itu hanya membuatku ingin muntah saja." Ucap Luhan dengan raut wajah yang baru pertama kali ku lihat, kejam. Berbeda dengan raut wajah Luhan yang biasanya, lembut.

Aku hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan Luhan. Aku tidak bisa bohong jika hatiku perih, sangat perih.

"Jika suatu saat kau memintaku untuk kembali, aku tidak akan pernah mau kembali padamu." Ucapku menahan marah, sedih, jengkel dan putus asa.

"Cih, kau pikir aku mau kembali lagi padamu? Jangan harap. Kajja pergi dari sini Chanyeollie." Ucap Luhan lalu pergi meninggalkanku.

Tes..

Tes..

Aku jatuh dengan lutut membentur tanah. Tidak ku pedulikan dengkulku yang berdenyut dan tatapan orang-orang yang melihatku kasihan. Persetan dengan pendapat orang-orang.

"Luhannie, waeyo? Kenapa kau tega sekali padaku?" Ucapku lirih sambil terus menangis.

Ya, menangis. Ini adalah air mataku yang pertama setelah appa meninggal. Aku pernah berjanji jika aku tidak akan menangis lagi.

"Luhan brengsek." Ucapku lalu meninju tanah keras di bawahku, masih tetap menangis. Aku bahkan tidak perduli dengan langit yang tiba-tiba berubah mendung dan suara petir yang menggelegarkan telinga. Biarlah, aku suka hujan.

~BYAM~

Author POV

Baekhyun menatap langit yang tadinya cerah kini mulai tertutup dengan awan-awan berwarna abu-abu kehitaman. Tampaknya hujan akan turun sebentar lagi.

Oh, Baekhyun benci hujan. Hujan selalu menghambat aktifitasnya dan suka membuat ia sakit flu dan demam. Baekhyun memang tidak tahan dingin.

Tes..

Satu tetes air hujan sukses mendarat di puncak hidung Baekhyun. Dengan cepat ia merogoh ransel hitamnya dan mengeluarkan payung abu-abu dari sana dan mulai membukanya. Hujan memang masih rintik-rintik, tetapi Baekhyun yakin dalam waktu sepersekian detik, hujan pasti akan menjadi sangat deras. Dan keyakinan Baekhyun terbukti, hujan mulai turun dengan derasnya.

"Haih, aku harus segera pulang dan menghangatkan diri." Ucap Baekhyun lalu langsung berjalan. Memutuskan melewati taman sebagai jalan pintas untuk menuju apartemennya.

"Maen cheoeum ne kkum, ne mal, geu nunmulboda jinhan

Tto cheongu- eh?"

Nyanyian Baekhyun terhenti ketika ia melihat seorang namja sedang, err.. Meringkuk? Dekat bangku taman tanpa penutup, alias namja itu kehujanan.

Karena memang dasarnya Baekhyun baik hati, sehingga ia tidak tega melihat namja itu kehujanan terlebih telinga Baekhyun menangkap isakan yang di perkirakan berasal dari namja itu, Baekhyun bisa mendengarnya meski suara hujan lebih mendominasi.

"Hey." Ucap Baekhyun sambil mengguncang tubuh Sehun. Takut-takut kalau namja itu sudah tidak bernyawa. Hiiyyy.

Sehun yang merasa terusik dengan kegiatan -meratapi nasibnya- menangisnya itu langsung menoleh dengan pandangan sebal.

"Eoh, ajhussi kenapa menangis?" Tanya Baekhyun karena melihat mata bengkak Sehun yang astaga, sungguh mengerikan.

Sehun memelototkan matanya mendengar ucapan namja bocah di depannya. "Mwo? Kau memanggilku apa? Ahjussi?"

Dengan polos Baekhyun mengangguk. "Ne, apa yang salah?"

"Ya! Aku ini kelas 2 senior high school kau tahu?! Dan kau mengatakan aku ajhussi?" Ucap Sehun sedikit emosi.

Oh bagus. Sudah di khianati, kehujanan, di bilang ahjussi pula. Lengkap sudah penderitaan seorang Oh Sehun hari ini.

Baekhyun menatap Sehun dengan pandangan kaget. "Kelas 2? Apa itu bisa di percaya?"

Sehun menatap jengkel Baekhyun. "Kau pikir aku sudah berumur 30 tahun anak bocah?"

Baekhyun mendelik. Tentu saja tidak terima di katai bocah.

"Kalau kau ku perkirakan yah junior high school. Betul bukan?" Tanya Sehun sok yakin.

"Ya! Aku ini mahasiswa tahuuu! Berani sekali kau mengataiku bocaahh! Huuhh dasar muka ahjussi!" Ucap Baekhyun dengan kejengkelan tingkat tingginya.

"Mahasiswa? Apa itu bisa di percaya?" Ucap Sehun mengikuti gaya bicara Baekhyun padanya tadi.

"Ya! Kau harus sopan sedikit dengan ku, aku lebih tua dari padamu." Ucap Baekhyun lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Sehun menatap namja imut di depannya. Dalam hati ingin tertawa saja melihat wajah menggemaskan Baekhyun.

"Kelakuanmu saja seperti bocah, bagaimana aku bisa hormat padamu?"

"Ya! Rasakan tendangan mengerikanku ahjussi gilaaa!" Ucap Baekhyun lalu mengeluarkan jurus hapkidonya.

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Hentikan."

Tubuh Baekhyun gemetaran akibat hujan yang masih mengguyur taman ini, terlebih payung Baekhyun rusak akibat tendangan hapkidonya yang brutal. Dan sekarang, ia sedang duduk di bangku taman dengan namja yang bahkan belum di ketahui namanya tanpa payung, alias hujan-hujanan.

"Kenapa masih di sini?"

Baekhyun menatap Sehun yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Wae? Setahuku ini tempat umum, jadi siapapun bisa berada di sini ahjussi."

Sehun mendesis. "Ya! Jangan memanggilku ahjussi, aku masih muda." Tolak Sehun.

"Tapi wajahmu terlihat seperti ahjussi yang frustasi karena baru putus cinta."

DEG!

Ucapan Baekhyun yang sukses menohok hati Sehun.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Eh? Jadi kau benar-benar putus cinta ahjussi? Uwaahh, padahal aku hanya menebaknya saja."

Sehun mendengus. Berusaha tidak perduli karena di katai ahjussi oleh bocah di sampingnya ini.

"Mau cerita? Aku pendengar yang baik." Ucap Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggigil. Hujan memang baru berhenti, tetapi hawa dingin masih sangat tersisa dan terasa menusuk-nusuk tulang Baekhyun.

Sehun terdiam. Bimbang ingin menceritakannya apa tidak. Ia memang orang yang cukup tertutup. Di sekolah ia hanya mempunyai beberapa teman dan 1 orang sahabat yang bernama Kai.

"Hatchhiii." Baekhyun bersin dan itu membuat Sehun tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Pulanglah."

"Ne?"

"Kau bisa sakit jika di sini."

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Kau belum menceritakan masalahmu dan aku melihat bahwa kau sangat tersiksa."

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya. Ia sedikit merasa aneh saja karena ia baru pertama kali bertemu dengan namja di sampingnya ini tetapi kenapa kesannya mereka sudah lama dekat?

"Siapa namamu bocah?"

Baekhyun menatap Sehun sinis. "Seharusnya kau memanggilku hyung."

Sehun berdecak. "Panggilan itu tidak cocok sekali untukmu." Sehun mengibaskan tangannya.

"Kau menghinaku ahjussi? Bahkan tampangmu tidak meyakinkan bahwa kau lebih muda dari padaku" ucap Baekhyun dengan raut wajah kesal.

"Hey, aku bertanya siapa namamu."

Baekhyun menatap Sehun jengkel. "Byun Baekhyun."

Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Byun Baekhyun? Nama yang bagus. Aku Oh Sehun."

"Cih. Siapa yang mau tahu namamu?"

Sehun hanya memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Terserah."

Keheningan cukup lama terjadi di antara mereka berdua sampai ketika akhirnya Sehun memutuskan untuk menceritakan masalahnya pada Baekhyun.

"Namanya Luhan."

Tidak ada respon, dan Sehun menganggap bahwa Baekhyun ingin mendengar Sehun lebih jauh lagi.

"Dia berselingkuh di depanku, dan mengata-ngataiku. Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya? Sakit sekali. Jika kau jadi aku, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Hening..

"Ya! Aku bertanya padamu." Ucap Sehun lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke Baekhyun dan matanya membelalak jengkel ketika melihat Baekhyun sedang asiknya tertidur. Oh bagus. Hampir saja Sehun hendak memukul Baekhyun, tapi Sehun menangkap sesuatu yang ganjal.

Sehun melihat Baekhyun mengigigil, gigi Baekhyun bergemeletuk, dan astaga wajahnya pucat.

"Baek..Baekhyun."

Dengan cepat Sehun menaruh telapak tangannya di dahi Baekhyun dan astaga suhu tubuh Baekhyun sangat tinggi.

"Haih, dia demam. Pabo-pabo, Oh Sehun pabo. Bagaimana mungkin kau membiarkan namja semanis Baekhyun sakit karena kau." Ucap Sehun tanpa sadar.

"MWO? Aku bilang apa? Aku bilang dia manis? Oh god, tapi ia memang manis sih." Ucap Sehun lalu memandangi Baekhyun.

"Aigoo, aku harus cepat merawatnya." Ucap Sehun lalu langsung menggendong Baekhyun menuju mobil sportnya yang terparkir tidak jauh dari taman.

Eum, bukankah ini sedikit aneh? Sehun itu adalah pribadi yang tertutup, cuek, dan dingin. Tetapi kenapa ketika saat bersama Baekhyun tadi, Sehun seperti bukan Sehun? Sehun terlihat lebih banyak bicara dari pada biasanya. Ia bahkan di juliki 'The Ice Prince' oleh teman-teman sekolahnya. Dan sejak kapan ia perhatian dengan orang yang baru di kenalnya?

Yah, hanya Oh Sehun yang punya jawabannya. But, who cares?

.

.

..

**TBC/END?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jujur aja aku pun sendiri no comment sama FF buatan ku ini.. hiks. Jelek kah? FF ini ku post untuk meengganti FF Scandal yang baru aja End. hehe. Gimana apakah kalian suka sama ceritanya? Ga perlu muluk-muluk kok, kalian cuma perlu komen aja ^^**

**Review 15+ lanjut**

**Review 15- Delete **

**Oh iya, btw ada yang mau beli sweater GDA Chanyeol ga? Restock, pokonya keren deh. hehe. kalo ada invite aja 7534a373 ya ^^ *Numpang promosi**


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Between You And Me.

Author : Mrs. Byun

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Park Chanyeol and others.

Pairing : HunBaek, HunHan, ChanBaek, ChanLu.

Genre : Romance, Hurt.

Rated : PG-15

Length : Chaptered.

WARNING : Typo (s), YAOI , BOYS LOVE. THE STORY IS MINE! SILENT READERS? PLEASE GO AWAY!

~BetweenYouAndMe~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 2**

.

.

.

Author POV

Sehun menggendong Baekhyun masuk ke rumah bak istananya itu, dan bisa di tebak jika Sehun masuk, para maid nya akan segera membungkuk hormat seperti Sehun itu adalah raja.

"Tuan muda, siapa namja manis ini? Dia kenapa?" Tanya Kim ahjussi saat Sehun hendak masuk ke kamarnya.

"Dia.. Temanku. Ah ya Kim ahjussi, tolong bawakan sebaskom air dingin beserta handuk kecil ne." Perintah Sehun.

Kim ahjussi hanya mengangguk, dalam hati sungguh bingung karena Sehun tidak pernah membawa temannya ke rumah, kecuali sahabatnya, itu pula sangat jarang sekali.

Dengan cekatan Sehun menidurkan Baekhyun di ranjang king sizenya. Mengambil haduk serta pakaian ganti untuk Baekhyun.

Sehun melepas baju Baekhyun dan astaga, pandangannya membelalak.

Gulp..

Sehun menelan ludahnya, pasalnya tubuh bagian atas Baekhyun benar-benar... Indah. Tubuh putih mulusnya, serta pinggangnya yang ramping.

"Haiihh, kenapa panas sekalii? Bukankah habis hujan?" Keluh Sehun karena ia merasa seperti ada yang terbakar di dalam dirinya.

"Aigoo aku harus memakaikannya baju." Ucap Sehun lalu langsung memakaikan baju untuk Baekhyun.

Sehun menatap ragu celana Baekhyun. Haruskah ia menggantikannya? Ia sungguh tidak siap jika harus melihat tonjolan di balik celana Baekhyun, bisa-bisa Sehun hilang kendali dan memperkosa Baekhyun.

Cklek..

"Tuan muda ini air dinginnya." Ucap Kim ahjussi, menghentikan fantasy gila Sehun.

"Ah Kim ahjussi, tolong gantikan celananya." Pinta Sehun lalu ia beranjak pergi.

"Tentu tuan muda."

Sehun memeras handuk kecil yang tadi sudah di celupnya ke dalam baskom berisikan air dingin itu. Ia menempelkan handuk itu di dahi Baekhyun.

Sehun terdiam. Menatap wajah bersih tanpa noda milik Baekhyun itu. Sungguh bersinar, seperti malaikat.

Tanpa di sadarinya tangannya bergerak untuk mengelus rambut halus Baekhyun, lalu bergerak turun menyentuh matanya, hidung runcingnya, dan berakhir ke bibir tipisnya.

DEG!

Sehun memejamkan matanya, meresapi sensasi saat jemarinya menyentuh kulit halus Baekhyun, dan juga meresapi detak jantungnya yang Sehun sendiri tidak tahu kenapa bisa sekencang ini.

"Apa yang terjadi denganku?" Tanya Sehun pada dirinya sendiri.

~BYAM~

Baekhyun mengeliat kecil dalam tidurnya, dan dalam waktu sepersekian detik matanya langsung terbelalak menyadari ia bukan tidur di kamar apartemennya. Baekhyun hendak bangkit, tapi tangan kekar melingkar di perutnya. Refleks Baekhyun segera menoleh ke sampingnya.

DEG!

Jantung Baekhyun langsung berdetak cepat dan nafasnya tercekat. Bagaimana tidak? Sekarang wajah tampan Sehun sangat dekat sekali dengan wajahnya, Baekhyun pun bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Sehun.

"KYYAAAAA!" Teriakan Baekhyun membahana di kamar Sehun yang untungnya kedap suara itu.

Tidur indah Sehun terusik karena telingannya menangkap teriakan yang sungguh dapat merusak indra pendengarannya.

Sehun membuka mata, ia juga sama kagetnya karena wajah Baekhyun begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Lebih kaget lagi ketika ia mengetahui bahwa tangannya melingkar di pinggang ramping Baekhyun.

"Mi..mian." Ucap Sehun terbata dan lihatlah wajahnya yang memerah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padakuuuu?" Tanya Baekhyun histeris.

"Hey, hey, tenanglah, aku hanya tidak sengaja memelukmu bocah. Kau pikir aku mau memeluk tubuhmu?" Ucap Sehun.

Baekhyun mendesis, lalu melihat pakaiannya. "Aaaa! Jangan bilang kau yang menggantikan bajuku. Haih tubuhku."

Sehun tersenyum licik, di dalam otaknya mulai tersusun rencana gila.

"Ne, memang aku yang menggantikan bajumu. Tubuhmu indah juga rupannya, putih, mulus, sangat sek-"

Bugh!

"Yaaa! Dasar ajhussi mesum! Tidak tahu diri! Aaa!" Teriak Baekhyun frustasi setelah sebelumnya menendang Sehun yang sukses membuat Sehun terjatuh dari ranjang.

Sehun mengaduh, mengusap bokongnya yang sukses mencium lantai.

"Ya! Tidak perlu se parno itu. Aku hanya bercanda." Bela Sehun. Ayolah, hanya Tuhan dan Sehun -dan author juga- yang tahu bahwa apa yang di katakan Sehun tadi sama sekali bukan candaan.

"Jadi bukan kau yang menggantikan bajuku?" Tanya Baekhyun setelah tenang.

"Aku yang mengganti bajumu, tetapi yang menggantikan celanamu adalah Kim ahjussi." Jelas Sehun.

"Kim ahjussi?"

"Ne, salah satu orang kepercayaan keluargaku."

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk paham dan tiba-tiba ia menepuk jidatnya keras-keras.

"Omo! Jam berapa sekarang? Aku harus kuliaahh."

Sehun melihat jamnya. "Jam 7.30"

"Haih, aku harus segera pergi, dan bukannya kau harus sekolah?"

Sehun mengibaskan tangannya. "Tenanglah, meskipun aku terlambat, sekolah itu tidak akan mengeluarkanku."

Baekhyun hanya berdecih lalu bersiap pergi. "Kamsahamnida Sehun-ssi, ah untuk bajumu aku akan mengembalikannya. Kau sekolah dimana?"

"EXO High School."

"Ah nde, sampai jumpa." Ucap Baekhyun lalu berjalan menuju pintu kamar Sehun.

"Ah chankanman!" Teriak Sehun.

"Ada apa ahjussi? Aku sudah terlambat."

Sehun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun, tetapi ia malah menempelkan telapak tangannya di dahi Baekhyun.

"Sudah tidak demam rupanya. Kau tahu seberapa khawatirnya aku semalam ketika melihatmu terus mengigil eoh?"

Blush~

Baekhyun merona mendengar ucapan Sehun.

"Ck, menyusahkan."

Baekhyun menggeram. "Kalau tidak ikhlas menolongku yasudah, intinya aku sudah berterima kasih." Ucap Baekhyun lalu memutar badannya.

"Mau ku antar?"

Baekhyun berbalik sebentar. "Tidak usah sok perhatian padaku ahjussi gila, aku bisa sendiri, urusi saja sekolahmu." Ucap Baekhyun lalu ia benar-benar hilang dari pandangan Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum setelah Baekhyun pergi. Perasaannya sungguh jauh lebih baik dari pada kemarin.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku sekarang, tapi aku bisa merasakan bahwa aku tertarik dengannya. Menarik." Ucap Sehun lalu mengambil handuknya dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi.

Baekhyun POV

Aku terlambat! Argh! Ini serius! Gara-gara ahjussi gila itu aku jadi terlambat di mata pelajaran ekonomi yang gurunya super duper killer itu.

Brugh!

Aku meringis ketika bukuku dan buku orang yang ku tabrak tadi berjatuhan. Oh oke, aku tidak tahu siapa yang salah. Apakah aku yang menabraknya duluan atau sebaliknya, aku tidak perduli.

"Ah mianhaeyo." Ucap namja yang ku -atau dia- tabrak tadi.

Aku menatapnya, namja itu tinggi meski ku perkirakan Sehun lebih pendek sedikit dari padanya. Haih kenapa aku membawa-bawa nama ahjussi itu?

"Ah gwenchana, aku yang salah."

Ia tersenyum, menampilkan wajahnya yang tampan, matanya yang bulat dan tubuhnya yang harum.

"Channie, sedang mengobrol dengan siapa?" Tiba-tiba datang seorang namja manis yang sangat cantik.

"Ah tidak, kajja kita pergi Luhannie." Ucapnya lalu melempar senyum ke arahku lalu menggandeng namja yang bernama Luhan, yang ku perkirakan sebagai kekasihnya itu pergi menjauh.

Luhan? Kenapa namanya seperti tidak asing? Rasanya pernah ku dengar, tapi dimana?

Aku kembali menepuk jidatku, dan langsung memungut buku-bukuku dan berlari menuju kelasku.

...

"BYUN BAEKHYUN! Kau tahu jam berapa sekarang?" Teriak Lee sonsaengnim yang begitu memekakan telingaku.

"Mianhae sonsaengnim."

Author POV

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Kai heran melihat tinggah sahabat terbaiknya itu.

"Jhoeyo?" Tanya Sehun bodoh.

"Tentu saja kau pabo, memangnya ada siapa lagi di sini?"

Kai menatap Sehun ngeri. Masalahnya sedari tadi sahabatnya ini hanya tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"Melakukan sesuatu dengan Luhan?"

DEG!

Sehun langsung memandang tajam Kai, seakan ingin mengulitinya. Nama Luhan sungguh terdengar tabu di telinga Sehun. Mendengar nama itu membuat hatinya panas dan telinganya berdengung.

"Jangan sebut nama namja jalang itu lagi Kai."

"MWO? Namja jalang?" Tanya Kai kaget.

"Ne, namja itu benar-benar jalang. Ia berselingkuh di depanku dan berciuman dengan panasnya dengan seorang namja yang tidak ku kenal, dan parahnya lagi, selama 2 tahun kami berpacaran, aku dan Luhan sama sekali belum pernah berciuman, dan ketika aku ingin mencium Luhan, Luhan pasti menghindar! Argh! Bagaimana aku tidak murka." Ucap Sehun lalu menendang meja.

"Lalu kenapa kau senyum-senyum terus sedari tadi?" Tanya Kai heran.

Sehun terdiam. Otaknya langsung menghubungkan dengan nama Baekhyun.

"Aku bertemu dengan seorang namja yang sangat manis Kai, tetapi ia juga sangat galak. Galak sekali." Ucap Sehun kembali tersenyum.

Kai melongo. "Kau.. Menyukainya?"

"Nde?"

"Ku tanya padamu, kau menyukainya?"

"Ha? Apa bisa secepat itu?"

"Kenapa tidak? Ku pikir hubunganmu dengan Luhan selama ini tidak begitu berjalan dengan lancar. Kau sering mengumbar kata cinta padanya, tapi apakah Luhan juga sering mengumbar kata cinta untukmu? Bukankah dia juga sering menolak ajakanmu untuk pergi? Dan aku mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Luhan tidak benar-benar mencintaimu, ia hanya memanfaatkanmu saja Sehun-ah. Bukan bermaksud untuk sok tahu, tapi bukankah setiap minggu kau memberikan perhiasan untuknya? Dan selama kalian shopping, kau lah yang membayar semua tagihannya."

Sehun terdiam. Ucapan sahabatnya ada benarnya juga. Terlebih Sehun mendegar Luhan sendiri berbicara bahwa Luhan tidak pernah mencintai Sehun.

"Ku pikir selama Luhan tidak bersamamu, pasti ada ruang kosong yang tersisa di hatimu meski kau tidak menyadarinya, dan ruang kosong itu langsung terisi setelah kau menemukan orang yang bisa membuatmu terpesona. Jadi ku pikir tidak masalah jika kau menyukai orang lain padahal baru sehari kau putus dengan kekasihmu."

Sehun mengangguk. "Jadi apa yang harus ku lakukan Kai?"

"Jika menurutmu kau memang tertarik dengannya, kenapa tidak kau coba saja dekati dia? Mungkin saja dia memang orang yang di takdirkan untukmu."

Sehun mengangguk lalu tersenyum. "Gomawo Kai."

~BYAM~

"Eh buku siapa ini?" Ucap Baekhyun sendiri saat mata pelajarannya sudah berakhir.

'Park Chanyeol'

Itulah yang tertulis di sampul buku itu. Baekhyun mengerutkan kening, pasalnya ia tidak punya teman yang bernama Park Chanyeol.

"Ah aku tahu! Ini pasti buku namja yang ku tabrak tadi! Haih, kenapa aku sial sekali." Baekhyun merenggut lalu beranjak pergi, berusaha mencari keadaan seorang Park Chanyeol.

Chanyeol POV

Aku mencari-cari dimana buku sejarahku. Kenapa tidak ada? Padahal aku ingat sekali aku menentengnya tadi.

Tunggu..

Jangan-jangan.

Tep~

Seseorang memegang pundakku dan aku langsung berbalik.

"Hosh..hosh.. Kau di sini rupanya." Ucap seorang namja imut. Bukankah dia yang menabrakku tadi?

"Ini bukumu, tidak sengaja terbawa olehku. Mianhae." Ucap namja di depanku lalu membungkuk 90 derajat.

Aku tertawa. "Ne gwenchana, tidak perlu sampai seperti itu. Omong-omong terima kasih sudah mengembalikan buku ini, terlebih kau pasti repot mencariku."

"Ah tidak juga. Aku cukup bertanya pada orang yang mana Park Chanyeol." Ucapnya lalu tersenyum manis, sangat manis. Membuat jantungku hendak meleleh saja.

"Oh begitu." Ucapku singkat, masih terpaku akan kecantikannya.

"Eum, aku pergi dulu Chanyeol-ssi." Pamitnya.

"Chankanman."

"Ne?"

"Tidak adil jika kau sudah tahu namaku tapi aku tidak tahu namamu. Siapa namamu manis?"

Matanya sedikit melotot. "Namaku Byun Baekhyun, bangapseumnida. Aku permisi dulu." Ucapnya lalu pergi dari hadapanku.

Author POV

Sehun mengguling-gulingkan tubuhnya di ranjang king sizenya. Sedikit bertingkah gila karena ia sedari tadi hanya tersenyum-senyum sendiri lalu memeluk guling dan mencium guling itu.

"Kenapa tubuhnya enak sekali di peluk? Kulitnya juga putih dan halus seperti bayi, aroma tubuhnya pun juga memabukan." Racau Sehun sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Byun Baekhyun... Aarghh! Aku sudah benar-benar menyukainya sepertinya. Persetan dengan Luhan si namja jalang itu. Lihat saja, aku akan mendapatkan Baekhyun." Ucap Sehun semangat.

Sehun pikir segampang itu mendapatkan Baekhyun? Ia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi di antara dirinya dan Baekhyun.

Luhan POV

Aku menatap Chanyeol yang hari ini berkunjung ke rumahku. Entahlah, tidak biasanya ia berkunjung tanpa membawa kendaraan, dan lagi, raut wajahnya sungguh muram.

Apa yang terjadi dengan kekasihku ini?

Eum, aku memang sudah berpacaran dengannya sejak satu tahun lebih yang lalu. Aku mencintainya, eum selain karena dia kaya dan sangat tampan.

Kalau soal Sehun. Memang di awal aku menyukainya, tetapi seiring berjalannya waktu rasa itu mulai hilang dan aku mulai silau hanya dengan hartanya.

Aku matrealistis? Itu benar. Memangnya kau bisa hidup tanpa uang?

Chanyeol kaya, tapi ia tidak sekaya Sehun yang ku perkirakan hartanya tidak akan habis meski ia berfoya-foya selama 50 tahun. Sehun sangat kaya, itulah alasan kenapa aku tetap mempertahankan hubungan hambarku dengan Sehun. Ia memberikan perhiasan padaku setiap minggu, untuk apa aku repot-repot mencari uang lagi untuk keluargaku? Kebutuhanku sudah terpenuhi dengan amat cukup.

Lalu kenapa aku memutuskan Sehun? Ya alasannya adalah sama seperti yang ku katakan padanya di taman. Ia manja, menyusahkan, cengeng, dah ah masih banyak lagi sifatnya yang membuatku tidak betah bersamanya.

Ia terlalu bodoh. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari sudah berapa banyak ku kuras hartanya.

Aku menyayangi Chanyeol, untuk itu aku tidak mau terus menyakitinya dengan aku berpacaran dengan Sehun. Maka ku putuskan untuk membongkar semuanya. Lagi pula Chanyeol meyakinkan diriku kalau ia akan membiayai seluruh kebutuhan keluargaku.

"Waeyo Chanyeollie? Kau terlihat sangat tidak bersemangat eoh? Ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" Tanyaku sambil memeluk lengan kekarnya.

"Lu." Panggilnya lirih.

"Ne?"

"Appaku bangkrut dan semua aset kami di sita."

"MWORAGO?!"

.

.

.

**TBC!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**untuk para readers tercinta aku ingatkan jangan lupa untuk komen ya :) Kalian tahu kan sekarang EXO OT 10 dan aku sangat sedih ngedenger itu, terlebih Luhan dan Kris itu top 5 bias aku jadi rasanya menyakitkan banget TT aku tahu juga pasti kalian akan sedih banget dan mungkin ga terima dengan keadaan ini. Aku sih maunya semua member EXO out dari SM dan pindah agensi dan kembali berkarya ber12 lagi.**

**memang kedengarannya klise banget tapi tolong ngertiin Luhan ya, dia punya pilihannya sendiri dan dia mau bebas dan ga mau di atur kaya robot lagti sama SM, Luhan sayang sama kita loh, kalian juga sayang sama Luhan kan? :) so, apapun keputusan Luhan kita harus menerimanya dengan lapang dada ya ^^ EXO-L itu fandom hebat loh, kalian yang masih bertahan jadi EXO-L itu jjang banget! **

**Meskipun aku nerima tapi aku masih ga bisa nerima 100% jadi aku akan hiatus untuk waktu yang tidak di tentukan sampai keadaan hati aku tenang. Sekali lagi mohon maaf.**

**Review 50+ (total semua) lanjut, review 50- delete selamanya :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Between You And Me.

Author : Mrs. Byun

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Park Chanyeol and others.

Pairing : HunBaek, HunHan, ChanBaek, ChanLu.

Genre : Romance, Hurt.

Rated : PG-15

Length : Chaptered.

WARNING : Typo (s), YAOI , BOYS LOVE. THE STORY IS MINE! SILENT READERS? PLEASE GO AWAY!

.

.

~BetweenYouAndMe~

.

.

**CHAPTER 3**

.

.

Author POV

.

.

Luhan terdiam cukup lama, masih menatap tidak percaya Chanyeol.

"Kau.. Serius Channie? Kau tidak bercanda kan?" Tanya Luhan lagi.

"Ani, aku sama sekali tidak bercanda. Aku harus bagaimana Lu? Aku tidak punya apa-apa lagi, hanya uang tabunganku yang tidak di sita, 2 hari lagi kami sekeluargapun sudah harus meninggalkan rumah kami dan appa juga terlibat banyak utang."

Luhan terdiam. Ia memikirkan nasib keluarga Chanyeol... Juga nasibnya. Bukankah kalau appa Chanyeol bangkrut itu artinya mereka sekarang .. Miskin? Tidak sekaya dulu? Jadi Chanyeol tidak bisa membiayai Luhan lagi kan? Jangankan untuk membiayai Luhan, membiayai dirinya sendiri saja mungkin Chanyeol susah.

"Lu, kau tidak berniat meninggalkanku karena sekarang aku miskin kan?" Tanya Chanyeol takut, seakan ia bisa membaca pikiran Luhan.

Luhan tersadar dari lamunanya. Ia memang memprioritaskan uang sebagai yang nomer satu, tapi ketika ia mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai Chanyeol ia sama sekali tidak bohong.

"Ani, kau jangan berfikiran seperti itu. Aku memang mencintai uang, tapi aku lebih mencintaimu. Kau tenang saja, aku akan mencari jalan keluar untuk membantu masalahmu."

"Caranya?"

Luhan tersenyum licik. "Kau tenang saja Channie, aku tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan." Ucap Luhan lalu setelahnya menciumi pipi Chanyeol.

"Tidurlah denganku malam ini, aku merindukan sentuhanmu."

.

.

~BYAM~

.

.

[SKIP]

.

.

Baekhyun sibuk menggerutu di depan sebuah gerbang sekolah yang bertuliskan 'EXO High School' besar-besar di depannya.

Cuaca siang ini sungguh terik, membuat Baekhyun sibuk menutupi kepalanya dari terpaan sinar matahari.

"Haih, sekolah ini bubarnya lama sekali."

Baekhyun sibuk melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya berkali-kali. Baekhyun kuliah sore hari ini, dan sangat tidak elit jika ia telat seperti kemarin hanya karena seorang Oh Sehun.

Baekhyun menunggu hampir lumutan dan seketika bel terdengar membuat Baekhyun mendesah lega. Setelah itu para siswa berhamburan keluar sekolah tetapi Baekhyun belum juga menemukan Sehun.

"Ah jogiyo, apa kau mengenal siswa yang bernama Oh Sehun?" Tanya Baekhyun pada namja yang bername tag "Kim Jongdae"

Namja bermarga Kim itu hanya melihat Baekhyun seolah berkata, 'siapa yang tidak mengenal seorang Oh Sehun? Si anak pemilik yayasan dan si the ice prince.'

"Tentu."

Baekhyun tersenyum lega. "Bisa tolong panggilkan dia? Tolong katakan Byun Baekhyun menunggunya di depan gerbang sekolah. Kamsahamnida." Pinta Baekhyun.

Jongdae mengangguk lalu segera masuk kembali ke dalam sekolah.

.

.

"Eum, Sehun-ssi, ada yang mencarimu di depan gerbang sekolah." Ucap Jongdae di ruang latihan dance.

Sehun menatap tajam Jongdae. Oh berani sekali mengganggu seorang Oh Sehun yang sedang berlatih dance.

"Nugu?"

Jongdae terlihat berfikir. "Eum, kalau tidak salah namanya Byun Baekhyun."

.

DEG!

.

Sehun membelalak, jantungnya berdetak kencang melebihi batas.

"Kau yakin? Byun Baekhyun mencariku?! Byun Baekhyun mencariku?" Tanya Sehun sambil mengguncang-guncang bahu Jongdae.

"N-ne."

"Kai! Baekhyun mencariku!" Teriak Sehun pada Kai yang sedang duduk sambil minum soft drink.

"Lalu kenapa masih di sini? Segera temui dia dan kejar namja idamanmu itu." Perintah Kai.

"Ne!" Ucap Sehun semangat lalu segera mengambil tasnya lalu berjalan pergi dengan wajah sumringahnya.

Kai tidak pernah melihat Sehun sehidup ini. Hanya karena mendengar nama Baekhyun saja Sehun sudah semangat seperti ini.

"Apa lihat-lihat?" Tanya Kai pada Jongdae yang masih berdiri di sana.

"A..ani."

.

.

"Hosh.. Hosh.. Hai!" Ucap Sehun ketika ia sudah berdiri di depan Baekhyun. Sehun ke sini dengan cara berlari.

"Haih! Kau tahu jam berapa ini? Lama sekali!" Protes Baekhyun.

Sehun terkekeh. "Mian, ada apa mencariku?"

"Ige." Baekhyun menyodorkan sekantong plastik kepada Sehun.

"Ige mwoya? Kau memberiku kado?" Tanya Sehun pede.

"Isshhh, tidak ada yang mau memberikan kau kado. Ini bajumu yang kau pinjamkan padaku kemarin." Jelas Baekhyun.

Sehun kecewa, ia pikir Baekhyun memberikannya kado karena sudah menyembuhkan Baekhyun kemarin.

"Aku duluan ya, annyeong." Ucap Baekhyun.

Greb~

DEG!

Ketika Sehun menarik tangan Baekhyun, entah karena tenaga Sehun yang terlalu besar atau memang badan Baekhyun yang terlalu kecil, sehingga Baekhyun berbalik dan terhempas ke arah Sehun.

Gulp..

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya yang seperti karang. Pasalnya sudah 2 kali wajahnya dan wajah Sehun sedekat ini, dan dari 2 kali itu, dua-duanya juga Baekhyun merasakan getar-getar aneh di dalam dadanya. Mengalir lembut, menghasilkan sensasi yang sungguh memabukan, seolah membelai hati Baekhyun.

Sehun mati-matian mengontrol detak jantungnya, ia juga bahkan bisa merasakan detak jantung Baekhyun di dalam tubuhnya

"Mau kemana?"

Baekhyun gelagapan, pasalnya tatapan mata Sehun seolah menguncinya, terlebih tangan Sehun melingkari pinggangnya. Astaga, ini bahkan masih di area sekolah.

"Aku.. Mau pergi kuliah." Baekhyun bergerak gelisah, sungguh merasa tidak nyaman dengan posisi ini, meski dalam hati ia menyukai ketika tangan kekar Sehun melingkari pinggangnya.

"Ku antar."

"Eh tapi tidak perlu." Tolak Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak mau mendengar penolakan Byun Baekhyun ... Hyung." Ucap Sehun jahil lalu langsung menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan menariknya menuju mobil Sehun.

Genggaman tangan Sehun sungguh hangat sekali, dan rasanya begitu nyaman. Kulit tangan Sehun menyalurkan getaran-getaran aneh di dada Baekhyun. Dan anehnya, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak berontak ketika Sehun menggenggam tangannya posesif, lalu memakaikan sabuk pengaman pada Baekhyun.

.

.

Cklek..

Blam..

Sehun membukanan pintu untuk Baekhyun, berlagak seperti seme yang sangat bertanggung jawab. Jika melihat Sehun tanpa mengenakan seragam sekolah, orang-orang mungkin akan berfikir bahwa Sehun adalah namja yang dewasa, tapi di baliknya ia jelas namja yang manja.

Sehun pun tidak sadar, jika ia mengantar Baekhyun ke kampus yang sama dengan tempat Luhan berkuliah. Ia terlalu di sibukan dengan pesona Baekhyun yang berkilau.

"Baekhyun hyung cantik sekali hari ini."

.

Blush~

.

Baekhyun melebarkan pandangannya. Tidak bisa mencegah rona merah yang muncul di wajah putihnya.

"Kenapa kau jinak sekali hari ini?" Tanya Baekhyun yang sebenarnya hanya untuk mengalihkannya dari rasa gugup.

"Kurasa aku memang jinak setiap hari. Ah bukan jinak, tetapi manis."

Baekhyun hanya menatap Sehun malas. "Yasudah, gomawo atas tumpangannya. Aku masuk dulu, annyeong." Ucap Baekhyun lalu beranjak pergi.

"Ya hyung chankanman." Sehun menarik Baekhyun lagi, membuat perjalanan namja mungil itu tertunda.

"Ada apa lagi eoh?"

"Aku minta ID Line mu." Ucap Sehun lalu menyodorkan smartphone keluaran terbarunya.

Baekhyun mengambil smartphone Sehun lalu mengetik ID Linenya. 'ByunBaek92'

"Itu, sudah ku add."

Sehun mengangguk lalu menepuk kepala Baekhyun. "Selamat belajar hyung." Ucapan dan perilaku Sehun yang membuat dada Baekhyun berdebar sekali lagi.

"Ada apa denganku sebenarnya?" Tanya Baekhyun dalam hati."

.

~BYAM~

.

"Luhannie, lihat apa?" Tanya Chanyeol yang sedang memeluk Luhan.

"Ani. Aku melihat Sehun bersama seorang namja yang tidak ku kenal." Jawab Luhan lalu mengelus punggung tangan Chanyeol.

"Yasudah, biarkan saja. Memangnya kau cemburu eoh?"

"Tidak, bukan seperti itu. Aku hanya tidak ingin rencanaku terhambat, dengan kata lain, kurasa aku membutuhkan bantuanmu Channie untuk rencanaku kali ini." Ucap Luhan lalu tersenyum licik, sangat berbeda dengan wajahnya yang polos.

"Ne?" Tanya Chanyeol tidak mengerti.

"Sudahlah, hanya diam dan turuti perintahku."

.

.

**Between*You*And*Me**

.

.

Author POV

.

Sehun : Hey, Hyung ^^

Baekhyun : Hey.

Sehun : Sedang apa?

Baekhyun : menurutmu?

Sehun : eum, memikirkanku?

.

Blush~

.

Baekhyun : ya! Apa-apaan? Percaya diri sekali.

Sehun : haha, mengaku sajalah. Aku saja mengaku jika aku memikirkanmu.

Baekhyun : jangan bercanda ajhussi.

Sehun : ya! Aku masih muda hyung bocah :b

Baekhyun : terserah apa katamu sajalah ajhussi.

Sehun : *pout* ah ya hyung, besok ku jemput di kampusmu bagaimana?

Baekhyun : haih, untuk apa? Aku sudah terbiasa pulang sendiri.

Sehun : aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat.

Baekhyun : kemana?

Sehun : rahasia :b

Baekhyun : aish menyebalkan.

Sehun : haha, jadi tidak ada penolakan okay. Ku jemput kau besok di kampusmu. Sudah, aku mengantuk. Kau jangan tidur malam-malam hyung. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika kau mempunyai kantong mata, jelek sekali.

Baekhyun : kau ini namja atau yeoja? Bawel sekali.

Sehun : kekeke. Yasudah, aku mau tidur. Mimpikan aku ya hyung, jaljayo, saranghae, muahhh :*

Baekhyun : YA! Ige mwoya?!

.

Baekhyun sibuk menata jantungnya akibat pesan dari Sehun. Pesan itu sukses membuat Baekhyun sulit bernafas.

"Dia pasti sudah gila." Ucap Baekhyun lalu menutup wajahnya dengan bantal. "Aaaaa! Kenapa wajahku memerah dan jantungku berdetak tidak normal?"

.

..

.

Sehun hanya tersenyum-senyum melihat balasan Baekhyun dan memutuskan untuk mendiaminya saja. Tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana Baekhyun marah-marah dengan wajah imutnya terlebih bibirnya berpout. Aish pasti sangat menggemaskan, memikirkannya saja sudah sukses membuat Sehun ingin menerkamnya.

"Byun Baekkie hyung, kau harus jadi milikku." Sehun bersmirk.

.

.

.

~BYAM~

..

.

[SKIP]

.

.

Baekhyun terbangun akibat suara ponsel mengusiknya pagi-pagi. Dengan malas ia mengambil ponselnya lalu mengecek sebuah pesan Line.

.

Sehun : pagii hyung manis.

.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum-senyum saja meski matanya masih setengah terbuka, tapi otaknya mampu menangkap dengan jelas apa yang Sehun katakan.

"Dasar ahjussi gila. Jantung, berhentilah menggila." Ucap Baekhyun lalu memegang dadanya.

.

Baekhyun : pagi juga ahjussi. Sempat-sempatnya kau mengirim pesan. Bergegaslah ke sekolah sebelum terlambat.

Sehun : bukankah sudah ku bilang meski aku terlambat, sekolah itu tidak akan mengeluarkanku?

.

Baekhyun mendengus.

Baekhyun : ne, terserahmu saja.

Sehun : dimana rumahmu?

Baekhyun : ha?

Sehun : aku bertanya dimana rumahmu.

Baekhyun : untuk apa?

Sehun : tentu saja untuk menjemputmu ketika kita akan pergi.

.

Baekhyun terdiam. Kenapa kata-kata Sehun seolah-olah ia akan sering pergi saja dengan Baekhyun.

.

Baekhyun : memangnya siapa yang mau pergi denganmu?

Sehun : haiih, tidak usah sok-sokan menolak seperti itu Baekkie hyung. Aku tahu kau mau pergi denganku. Yakan? Mengaku saja.

Baekhyun : percaya diri sekali.

Sehun : haha. Yasudah. Jangan lupa nanti aku akan menjemputmu, kita akan jalan-jalan. Kau tidak usah memberi tahu alamat rumahmu karena aku akan mencari tahunya sendiri. Aku mau bersiap-siap ke sekolah dulu ne. Saranghae.

.

DEG!

.

Baekhyun sukses membelalakan matanya membaca pesan dari Sehun. Kenapa anak bocah itu seenaknya saja mengumbar kata cinta? Dia pikir cinta itu main-main?

Baekhyun berdiri dari ranjangnya, berjalan menuju kaca setengah badan. Ia mengusap wajah cantiknya lalu telapak tangannya menapak di dada sebelah kirinya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku? Kenapa jantungku seperti ini hanya karena si bocah itu mengatakan saranghae padaku. Apa jangan-jangan aku ... Ah itu mustahil Byun Baekhyun." Ucap Baekhyun karena pemikiran gilanya barusan.

"Aku ... tidak mungkin menyukai bocah itu kan?"

.

.

~BYAM~

.

.

"Annyeong Baekhyun-ssi."

"Ah nae?!" Ucap Baekhyun kaget karena tiba-tiba seorang namja menepuk punggungnya

"Masih ingat padaku kan?"

"Ah, ne, tentu. Eumm, Chanyeol-ssi?" Tanya Baekhyun tidak yakin.

"Wah, rasanya senang sekali bisa di ingat oleh namja semanis dirimu." Ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

"Eh?"

"Haha, tidak, lupakan saja. Apa kau ada jam kuliah sehabis ini?"

"Ne, ada."

"Pelajaran apa?"

"Musik." Jawab Baekhyun lalu tersenyum.

.

.

Ddrrtt..

.

.

Suara getar ponsel Baekhyun mengganggu acara mengobrol itu, dan ketika Baekhyun melihat siapa pengirim pesan itu, ia hanya bisa mendengus meski dalam hati sungguh senang.

Sehun : aku tidak jadi menjemputmu di rumahmu, aku akan menjemputmu di kampusmu saja. Bukankah terlihat keren jika aku menjemputmu dengan mobil sportku?

Baekhyun : kau pikir aku matre eoh? Aku juga tidak perduli jika kau mau menjemputku dengan jalan kaki pun bukan masalah.

Sehun : haha. Ne, aku tahu Baekkie hyung bukan orang matre. Tidak seperti 'dia'

.

DEG!

.

Baekhyun : dia.. Siapa?

Sehun : bukankah kau yang paling tahu? Aku menceritakan semuanya padamu bodoh.

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya imut, membuat Chanyeol yang duduk di depannya mulai menelan ludah.

Baekhyun : jadi .. Kau masih mencintainya?

Sehun : menurutmu?

Baekhyun : menurutku ya.

Sehun : kenapa?

Baekhyun : alasannya simple. Kau mencintainya dan baru beberapa hari yang lalu kalian putus, jadi tidak mungkin kau sudah tidak .. Mencintainya.

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kecewa. Entahlah, seperti ada sesuatu yang perih di hatinya.

.

Sehun : kau benar, aku memang masih mencintainya.

.

Krak!

.

Baekhyun rasanya hendak menangis saja membaca pesan Sehun. Ayolah Byun Baekhyun, ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini? Padahal Sehun bukan siapa-siapa mu, tapi kenapa rasanya semarah ini?

Baekhyun : ah begitu.

Sehun : ne. Tapi...

Baekhyun : tapi apa?

Sehun : kurasa juga ada seseorang yang telah mengisi hatiku, meski belum sempurna.

.

DEG!

.

Baekhyun : nugu?

Sehun : yang jelas dia sangat cantik, dan juga galak, tapi ia bisa membuatku terhipnotis ketika pertama kali aku melihatnya.

Wajah Baekhyun memerah. Dia juga tidak tahu kenapa ia merasa malu sekarang. Memangnya tadi Sehun menyebut namanya?

"Eum Baekhyun-ssi." Tegur Chanyeol sedikit jengkel karena sedari tadi Baekhyun hanya sibuk dengan ponselnya dan mengacuhkan Chanyeol bagai sampah.

Baekhyun tersentak lalu segera menatap Chanyeol. "Ah mian Chanyeol-ssi, aku harus pergi, sampai bertemu lagi." Ucap Baekhyun lalu segera berlari. Namja itu bahkan menabrak beberapa orang yang berada di depannya.

"Ceroboh." Gumam Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

"Hosh.. Hosh.. Kyungsoo-ya, hosh.. Minum." Ucap Baekhyun ketika duduk di kursi sebelah sahabat terbaiknya. Do Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang memang dasarnya baik hati langsung memberikan minuman dinginnya pada Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau berlari eoh? Pelajaran baru akan di mulai 15 menit lagi."

"Eh? Aku hanya.. Hanya.. Haha, tidak apa-apa." Baekhyun tertawa canggung. Sangat bisa di baca jika ia menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Kyungsoo menyipitkan matanya yang bulat. "Kau mau membohongi ku yang sudah berteman denganmu sejak di dalam kandungan eoh Byun Baekhyun? Katakan padaku."

"Suer Kyungsoo-ya, tidak ada apa-apa."

"Aku mencium ada apa-apa di sini."

.

Ddrrtt..

.

Dengan cepat Kyungsoo menyambar ponsel yang berada di jemari lentik Baekhyun dan membuka pesannya.

"Yak! Do Kyungsoo kembalikan!" Teriak Baekhyun sambil berusaha menggapai Kyungsoo.

Sehun : Hey manis, kenapa tidak membalas? Kau cemburu? Haih, tidak perlu cemburu karena orang itu ... Kau! Haha. Tidak percaya? Percayalah karena itu benar.

.

Kyungsoo membacakan pesan Sehun keras-keras, membuat seluruh siswa menatap BaekSoo dengan pandangan tanda tanya besar.

.

BLUSH~

.

Baekhyun tidak kuat lagi menahan malunya, sehingga ia menutup wajahnya dengan buku-buku.

"Hey." Kyungsoo melepaskan buku yang di pegang Baekhyun lalu menatap Baekhyun tajam, membuat Baekhyun ngeri melihat sahabatnya.

"Kau.. Sedang jatuh cinta ya?"

Baekhyun membelalak. "MWO?!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hayyyyyyy, aku akhirnya selesai dari hiatus panjangku! hihi. Dan sepertinya kali ini aku memang tidak menepati janji lagi. Aku janji update tanggal 13 Des kan? Tetapi aku ternyata update 6 hari lebih cepat dari yang di perkirakan karena mulai senin besok aku akan sibuk satu minggu, jadi daripada telat, lebih baik di percepat saja kan? hehe.**

**Gimana untuk chapter ini? Kayanya ada sedikit alay ya. Maaf aja kalau tambah jelek soalnya udah lama ga nulis. Dan buat kalian jangan pada ragu untuk klik review ya, aku sangat menghargai kritik dan komen kalian, ingat, kritik bukan bash.**

**Adakah yang penasaran dengan kelanjutannya? Jika ya, harus reviewwww yang buaaannnnnyaaaaakkkkk -_-v , seperti biasa review memuaskan bakalan update cepet dan review dikit updatenya bakal ngadat. Hehe.**

**oh ya, aku sedikit kecewa sama reviewnya dating with the dark, tidak sesuai harapan. jadi aku memutuskan belum mempost lanjutannya dulu ya. Aku hanya mempost 4 FF ku yang lain oke. Jadi kalau mau cepet di lanjut harus di review juga ya ^^**

**Maaf ya curhatnya banyak banget, itu aja sih yang pengen aku omongin. Sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnyaaaa :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Between You And Me.

Author : Mrs. Byun

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Park Chanyeol and others.

Pairing : HunBaek, HunHan, ChanBaek, ChanLu.

Genre : Romance, Hurt.

Rated : PG-15

Length : Chaptered.

WARNING : Typo (s), YAOI , BOYS LOVE. THE STORY IS MINE! SILENT READERS? PLEASE GO AWAY!

~BetweenYouAndMe~

.

.

**CHAPTER 4**

Baekhyun POV

"Siapa yang kau katakan sedang jatuh cinta?"

"Tentu saja kau."

"Jangan mengarang Kyungsoo, mana mungkin aku jatuh cinta dengan makhluk albino itu." Sangal Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Mungkin pertama-tama kau memang menyangkalnya, tapi aku yakin rasa itu memang sudah tumbuh di sini." Ucap Kyungsoo lalu menyentuh dada sebelah kiri Baekhyun sekilas.

Baekhyun terdiam.

"Yang paling bisa tahu perasaanmu sendiri ya adalah dirimu. Tidak mungkin aku atau bahkan si 'makhluk albino' itu."

"Jatuh cinta itu .. Apa?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum. Ia tahu bahwa namja di hadapannya ini tidak pernah menyukai seorang namja atau istilahnya adalah Baekhyun belum menemukan first lovenya.

"Cinta itu ketika kau merasakan jantungmu ingin meledak saat dekat dengannya. Merasa tidak suka jika seseorang itu mempunyai seseorang yang berharga di hidupnya terlebih dia membicarakannya bersamamu, atau kata lainnya kau cemburu."

Baekhyun terdiam. Merenung cukup lama. Benarkah seperti itu perasaan cinta? Jika memang ya, kenapa gejalanya sangat mirip dengan apa yang Baekhyun rasakan pada Sehun.

"Aku.. Menyukainya?"

Ddrrtt..

Sehun : ya Baekkie hyung. Kenapa tidak membalas pesan ku? Soal tadi ... Err.. Aku... Eum, aku serius, jeongmal. Kau akan mendengar pengakuan lebih lengkap dariku setelah kita bertemu nanti. Okay. Saranghae, dan itu tidak bercanda.

"Baekhyun-ah." Tegur Kyungsoo karena melihat Baekhyun memantung dengan wajah sangat merah sambil memandangi ponselnya.

DEG!

DEG!

DEG!

"Kyung-Kyungso-ya, ku rasa ... Aku jatuh cinta."

~BYAM~

"Baekhyun-ssi."

"Eh?"

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Chanyeol saat ia melihat Baekhyun sedang terburu-buru.

Sehun : aku sudah menunggumu di depan kampus.

Itulah pesan yang di baca Baekhyun tadi sehingga membuatnya terburu-buru.

"Eum aku ingin pergi dengan.. Temanku Chanyeol-ssi."

Chanyeol mengangguk. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia jadi sering bertemu dengan Baekhyun sekarang, padahal sebelum mengenal Baekhyun, ia sama sekali tidak pernah melihat Baekhyun.

"Ah, ku pikir kau pergi dengan kekasihmu." Chanyeol gatal untuk menanyakan apakah Baekhyun sudah memiliki kekasih atau tidak dan ini adalah caranya untuk memancing Baekhyun.

"A..aku belum punya kekasih Chanyeol-ssi."

"Eoh jinjja? Padahal kau sangat manis sekali."

Blush~

"Ah, i..itu."

Greb~

"Baekhyun chagi, kajja kita pergi."

DEG!

~BYAM~

Sehun POV

Aku sibuk menggerutu di depan mobilku. Kemana makhluk imut itu? Kenapa lama sekali?

Tunggu..

Sungguh aku baru sadar jika tempat kuliah Baekhyun itu ... Sama dengan tempat kuliah Luhan.

Tidak-tidak Oh Sehun, kau tidak boleh mengingat-ngingat namja jalang yang sudah sukses memporak-porandakan hidupmu selama beberapa puluh jam.

Ya, benar, karena Baekhyun dengan cepat mengisi kekosongan itu.

Aku menghembuskan nafasku lalu memutuskan untuk masuk saja dan mencari Baekhyun.

"Eum jogiyo, kau kenal Byun Baekhyun?" Tanyaku pada mahasiswa bermata bulat dan bertubuh mungil.

Ku lihat matanya membulat. "Ne, eum tadi ku lihat ia sedang mengobrol dengan namja di sebelah sana." Tunjuknya ke kanan dan aku bisa melihat Baekhyun meski jarakku dengannya belasan meter.

"Ah terima kasih, eum.."

"Kyungsoo, namaku Do Kyungsoo."

"Ah ne, kamsahamnida Kyungsoo-ssi."

...

DEG!

Aku membelalakan mataku ketika jarakku dengan Baekhyun hanya sekitar 5 m. Sungguh aku tidak akan melupakan wajah yang telah merampas Luhan dariku.

Tidak, jangan lagi...

Mungkin waktu itu aku mengikhlaskan Luhan untuknya, tapi kali ini sumpah demi Tuhan aku tidak akan melepaskan Baekhyun 'ku' apapun yang terjadi.

"Baekhyun chagi, kajja kita pergi." Ucapku sambil merangkul pinggangnya dengan erat dan bisa ku rasakan tubuhnya menegang.

"Se..Sehun-ah?"

Aku tersenyum, tidak ada lagi partikel 'ssi' ketika ia menyebutkan namaku.

"Ne, ini aku, kenapa sekaget itu eum?" Tanyaku masih dengan merangkul pinggangnya dengan erat.

Aku menatap mata Chanyeol tajam, seolah berkata 'dia milikku' dan hanya di balas tatapan meremehkan darinya. Apa sebenarnya mau namja brengsek ini?

"Baekhyun-ssi, aku pergi dulu." Ucap namja brengsek itu tahu diri, baguslah dia pergi, dan ku doakan tidak usah kembali.

"Se..Sehun-ah, tanganmu." Ucapnya, eumm.. Malu-malu?

"Waeyo? Aku suka seperti ini."

"Ta..tapi."

Aku menghela nafas lalu menangkup kedua pipinya yang sangat lembut seperti bayi, aku suka.

"Lihat aku." Ucapku karena bola matanya melihat ke arah lain, tidak menatapku.

Dengan perlahan ia mulai memfokuskan pandangannya padaku.

"Soal pesan itu.. Saat di mana aku mengatakan saranghae padamu, itu sama sekali tidak bercanda. Aku sadar 100 % ketika aku bilang bahwa aku mencintaimu. Terserah jika kau mau menamparku atau apapun setelah ini, tapi aku jujur, aku mencintaimu." Ucapku sambil menatap dalam matanya.

Jujur saja berdekatan dengannya seperti ini membuat jantungku hendak meledak saja.

"Ta..tapi kan.."

"Apa? Soal Luhan?"

Ia mengangguk dan raut wajahnya cemberut. Oh betapa imutnya diaaa..

"Aku memang masih mencintainya." Ucapku jujur. "Tapi aku bukan menjadikanmu sebagai pelarianku, sungguh. Tuhan bisa mencatat dosaku jika aku berbohong sekarang."

"A..aku." Jawabnya terbata.

Aku mengelus pipinya. "Aku tidak memintamu untuk menjawab pernyataanku sekarang, tapi aku berharap pada suatu saat nanti, aku akan mendengar langsung dari mulutmu, kau mengucapkan kata saranghae padaku."

~BYAM~

Baekhyun POV

Ini, perasaan asing ini. Perasaan yang selalu hinggap di dadaku jika ada Sehun bersamaku. Rasanya menyenangkan, mendebarkan, dan aku suka sensasi ini.

Jika ini yang di namakan cinta, benarkah?

Ketika telapak tangannya yang besar itu menangkup pipiku, rasanya sungguh hangat, aman, damai. Terlebih ketika tangannya merangkul pinggangku.

Aku sungguh tidak bisa mengontrol degup jantungku sendiri ketika ia mengatakan saranghae tepat di depan wajahku.

Mungkinkah Sehun first love ku? Tapi aku tidak yakin.

Bisa saja aku menerimanya, tetapi ada hal yang mengganjal.

Luhan..

Sehun masih mencintai Luhan.

Ku sadari itu adalah masalahnya, membuatku ragu. Atau intinya aku takut di sakiti.

Seseorang bantu aku...

Bahkan di saat Sehun memelukku dan mencium keningku seperti sekarang, rasanya hanya ingin terus mendekap Sehun saja. Pelukannya bagaikan rumah kedua untukku.

Ciumannya mengantarkan getar-getar halus nan menyenangkan dan membelai hatiku.

"Se..Sehun-ah."

"Psst, biarkan seperti ini saja, aku hanya ingin memelukmu sebentar."

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk dan menenggelamkan kepalaku di dada bidang Sehun. Tidak perduli beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitar kami dan beberapa orang yang menatap kami.

Bukankah ini ... Cinta? Dunia serasa milik berdua. Who cares?

~BYAM~

Author POV

Dari kejauhan ada 2 namja yang terus menatap pasangan HunBaek itu.

"Jadi dia? Cih, aku harus segera merebut Sehun kembali Channie dan kau harus membantuku dengan cara mendekati namja itu. Sebisa mungkin buat dia jatuh cinta padamu." Ucap Luhan sinis pada Chanyeol yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Arasso baby, aku mengerti. Ini untuk kita kan?"

"Tentu saja Channie, ini untuk kelangsungan hidup kita berdua."

Luhan bersmirk.

"Oh Sehun, jangan fikir kau bisa lepas dariku, tidak semudah itu."

Sehun mendesis di kala bel rumahnya berbunyi berkali-kali. Oh sial, kemana para maid nya?

Dengan malas Sehun beranjak dari kamarnya lalu menuju pintu.

DEG!

Sehun membelalakan matanya, tidak percaya siapa yang mengunjungi rumahnya.

"Sehun-ah."

"Mau apa kau kesini?" Tanya Sehun tajam.

"A..aku, mau meminta maaf."

"Untuk apa? Kau sudah sadar jika kau salah?"

"Ne, aku sangat-sangat sadar, maka dari itu maafkan aku."

"Kau pikir segampang itu meminta maaf?"

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau memaafkanku?"

"Tidak banyak, hanya pergi dari kehidupanku dan tidak pernah kembali lagi." Jawab Sehun tegas.

Luhan memelototkan matanya menatap Sehun. "Mianhae, aku sungguh menyesal Hunnie. Aku..aku ingin kembali padamu."

DEG!

"Bisa kau ulangi sekali lagi?"

"Aku ingin kembali padamu Sehunnie."

Sehun tertawa lalu meludah. "Cih, siapa yang pernah mengatakan padaku jika ia tidak akan kembali padaku. Siapa? Apa kau lupa ingatan tuan Xi?" Tanya Sehun dengan nada meremehkan.

"Tapi aku sungguh menyesaall." Pinta Luhan dengan puppy eyesnya yang biasanya selalu berhasil.

"Sekali tidak tetap tidak. Apa kau tidak malu menjilat ludah mu sendiri ha?" Tanya Sehun kejam.

Bruk!

Sehun memelototkan matanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Mianhae.. Mianhae.. Aku sungguh menyesal, aku sungguh bodoh lebih memilih Chanyeol dari padamu. Sungguh aku menyesal Sehunnie." Ucap Luhan dengan air mata -palsu tentunya- yang bercucuran di wajahnya. Baiklah, Luhan memang drama queen sejati.

Sehun terenyak, bagaimanapun ia juga masih memiliki perasaan pada Luhan. Sehun memejamkan matanya, namun seketika bayangan Baekhyun melintas tanpa di perintahnya.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa. Sudah ada orang yang mengisi kekosongan yang di tinggalkan olehmu." Jawab Sehun. "Lagi pula bukankah kau pernah berkata kau tidak mencintaiku? Untuk apa menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang yang tidak kita cintai?"

Dengan pelan Sehun menutup pintu rumahnya, meninggalkan Luhan yang masih terpaku dengan pose yang sangat tidak elit.

"Damn shit! Apa dia sudah tidak mencintaiku? Tapi tenang, aku tidak akan menyerah, aku akan melakukan apapun." Ucap Luhan sambil menghapus air mata buayanya lalu beranjak pergi.

~BYAM~

"Hey sahabat, ada apa dengan kantung matamu eoh?" Tanya Kai ketika melihat mata Sehun hampir sama dengan mata teman sekelas mereka, Tao.

"Haih, aku tidak bisa tidur kemarin."

"Eoh? Kenapa?"

Sehun tersenyum. "Pertama, aku kemarin sibuk teleponan dengan Baekhyun sampai jam 2 pagi. Kau tahu? Mengobrol dengannya sangat membuatku nyaman."

Mata Kai berbinar. "Uwaaahh. Keren-keren."

"Ada satu lagi."

"Apa?"

"Kau tahu Kai? Kemarin Luhan datang kepadaku dan memintaku untuk kembali."

Kai melongo. "MWOOO?" Teriaknya heboh.

Sehun segera membekap mulut Kai dengan telapak tangannya. Memberikan isyarat untuk diam dan Kai mengangguk, baru Sehun melepaskan tangannya.

"Kau serius?! Lalu kau jawab apa?"

"Aku menolaknya, tapi aku bimbang. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Haih, ku pikir keputusan kau yang menolak Luhan sudah sangat tepat. Ia pernah menyakitimu, dan aku jelas-jelas tidak akan terperangkap kedalam lubang buaya untuk yang kedua kalinya, itu namanya aku bodoh. Lagipula siapa yang tahu jika Luhan sungguh-sungguh atau tidak? Bisa saja ia hanya mempermainkanmu dan berusaha untuk memanfaatkanmu lagi."

Sehun terdiam.

"Aku mendukungmu seribu persen dengan Baekhyun. Meski aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya tapi aku yakin bahwa ia bisa membahagiakanmu dan tidak akan pernah menyakitimu."

Sehun menatap Kai dengan pandangan .. Yang sulit di artikan.

"Hanya dengarkan kata hati karena kata hati tidak pernah salah." Ucap Kai bijak.

~BYAM~

"Kau kenapa? Kenapa murung?" Tanya Baekhyun. Ia saat ini sedang melakukan video call dengan Sehun, tentu saja Sehun yang meminta.

"Ani, hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu."

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk.

"Eum hyung."

"Ne?"

"Luhan.. Memintaku untuk kembali."

DEG!

Takut. Itu yang Baekhyun rasakan sekarang. Takut jika Sehun menerima Luhan kembali.

"Lalu kau jawab apa?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Aku menolaknya, tapi aku .. Bimbang."

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Jujur saja ia sangat tidak suka jika Sehun kembali dengan Luhan. Astaga, jangan sampai hal itu terjadi.

"Hyung."

"Ne?"

"Tolong katakan jika kau cemburu maka aku tidak akan bimbang lagi."

DEG!

"Cem..buru?"

Jika rasa tidak suka ini yang di artikan sebagai kata cemburu, mungkinkah?

Sehun mengangguk. "Tolong katakan kau cemburu maka aku akan melepas Luhan sepenuhnya. Tidak akan ada lagi nama Luhan di hatiku, yang ada hanya nama Byun Baekhyun."

Blush~

"Hyung. Saranghae jeongmal." Lirih Sehun.

Baekhyun hanya bisa terpaku mendengar penuturan Sehun yang terkesan amat sangat jujur.

...

Baekhyun memandang langit-langit kamarnya. Ia sungguh tidak bisa tidur sekarang. Ia masih memikirkan perkataan Sehun.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. Meresapi debaran jantungnya yang begitu kencang dan bayang-bayang wajah Sehun memenuhi isi kepalanya.

Ia tidak suka jika Sehun dekat dengan namja lain, apa lagi Luhan.

Ia menyukai sensasi saat Sehun memeluknya, mengumbar kata cinta.

Ia menyukai irama jantungnya yang seperti musik hip hop saat Sehun berada di sampingnya.

"Ya Tuhan, aku ... Mencintainya." Lirih Baekhyun.

~BYAM~

Sore ini, niatan Sehun adalah menjemput Baekhyun dan mengajaknya untuk makan, tapi sepertinya rencana Sehun tidak berjalan dengan lancar karena ia bertemu dengan Luhan.

Sialnya juga kenapa kampus Baekhyun sama dengan Luhan. Apa tulisan yang mengatakan bahwa dunia itu luas adalah suatu kebohongan belaka? Karena nyatanya dunia 'sangat sempit'

"Eoh Sehunnie mau menjemputku ya?" Tanya Luhan centil sambil menggandeng tangan Sehun.

Sehun hanya mendengus. "Lepaskan aku." Ucapnya sambil berusaha melepas tangan Luhan.

"Tidak mau. Kau harus kembali padaku."

"In your dream."

"Kau tidak bisa membohongi dirimu Sehun-ah. Kau masih mencintaiku kan?" Tanya Luhan.

Sehun hanya memandang Luhan tajam lalu menghentak tangan Luhan kencang.

Greb~

"Mianhae, kembalilah padaku."

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya lalu menepuk-nepuk dadanya karena melihat kejadian tadi.

Ya, dia tahu bukan Sehun duluan yang memeluk Luhan. Dia tahu jika Sehun sudah berusaha menolak. Tapi tetap saja kenapa rasanya perih? Seperti teriris-iris.

Greb~

"Tebak siapa aku?"

Baekhyun tertawa, tentu saja ia tahu siapa ini. "Ya makhluk cadel lepaskan tanganmu, aku tidak bisa lihat apa-apa." Protes Baekhyun.

Sehun terkekeh lalu segera melepas tangannya. Entah bagaimana ia bisa terlepas dari jeratan Luhan.

"Kajja kita pergi. Aku tahu tempat makan yang enak dekat sini." Ucap Sehun lalu merangkul pundak Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sendiri hanya sibuk mengontrol detak jantungnya.

"Gomawo Sehun-ah."

Sehun hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Greb~

Sehun menahan tangan Baekhyun ketika ia hendak membuka pintu mobil.

"Wae?"

Sehun menggenggam tangan Baekhyun lalu mengecupnya pelan, penuh rasa cinta.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Blush~

Untunglah sekarang sudah malam sehingga wajah merah padam Baekhyun tidak terlihat jelas.

Dekat.. Sangat dekat. Baekhyun pun tidak tahu kenapa wajah Sehun bisa sedekat ini dengannya sekarang.

Baekhyun bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Sehun menerpa wajahnya, menyalurkan getaran-getaran aneh.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya di kala hidungnya dan hidung Sehun sudah bersentuhan. Ia tidak sebodoh itu untuk tidak tahu apa yang akan Sehun lakukan padanya dan ia menerimanya dengan senang hati.

Chu~

Sehun mengecup pelan bibir Baekhyun. Siapapun tahu bahwa ini adalah ciuman pertama mereka.

Sehun mulai menghisap kecil bibir Baekhyun dan itu membuat sensasi tersendiri untuk Baekhyun.

Sehun dan Baekhyun pun sama-sama bisa merasakan debaran jantung lainnya yang menggila karena memang tubuh mereka berdempetan sekarang.

Tangan Baekhyun melingkari leher Sehun dan Sehun memegang tengkuk Baekhyun untuk memperdalam ciuman memabukan penuh cinta ini.

Sehun dan Baekhyun sama-sama membalas hisapan dan lumatan satu sama lain.

Baekhyun memukul pelan dada Sehun, ia sudah kehabisan nafas dan Sehun cukup mengerti akan itu.

Terdengar decakan setelah ciuman itu terlepas.

"Manis." Ucap Sehun lalu menepuk kepala Baekhyun.

"I..itu ciuman pertamaku." Ucap Baekhyun malu-malu, sangat malu.

"Itu juga ciuman pertamaku."

"Eh?"

"Tidak percaya? Aku dan Luhan hyung memang tidak pernah berciuman dan tadi itu adalah ciuman pertamaku yang sungguh manis, aku suka."

Baekhyun tersenyum kikuk.

"Aku harap bisa mendengar jawabanmu secepatnya. Saranghae Byun Baekhyun."

Tiing.. Tongg..

"Argh!"

Baekhyun menggeram karena acara tidurnya terusik. Hey, siapa yang bertamu pukul 9 malam? Tidak tahu diri sekali.

Dengan malas Baekhyun menyingkap selimutnya lalu berjalan sempoyongan menuju pintu apartemennya.

Cklek..

"Annyeong."

Baekhyun menatap namja cantik di depannya, rasanya ia tahu nama namja di depannya ini dan seketika matanya membelalak karena kesadarannya telah 100 persen kembali.

"Lu..Luhan."

.

.

**TBC!**

**.**

**.**

**Review again please? ^^**

**untuk sekedar pemberitahuan aja, FF ini chapter depan akan tamat. Pendek ya? Iya :( soalnya aku emang tidak berbakat kalau di suruh nulis FF panjang-panjang. Jadi daripada FF ini semakin ga jelas kaya sinetron indonesia, lebih baik cuma membahas inti permasalahan seperti drama Korea. *Ngoceh apa sih aku* Hehe.**

**Post an Chapter depan bergantung sama review kalian juga jadi tolong jangan jadi silent readers ya ^^**


End file.
